


November 9, 2016

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Election Anxiety, Election Reaction, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: I channeled my election anxiety into some Jonsa.  
Let's remember to take care of one another, folks.





	

Sansa stood at her window, the crushed parchment and broken wax clasped in her hand. She was shaking with quiet sobs.

“Sansa?” Jon called, walking into her room and closing the door behind him. “I heard there was a raven from King’s—Sansa what’s wrong?” he asked, quickly coming to her side. He stood next to her, sunlight landing on his face. He placed his hand on her back.

“Cersei Lannister is Queen of the Iron Throne,” she choked through her sobs. 

“Cersei? How is that even possible, wouldn’t it go to—” Jon started.

“The Sept. The entire Sept, Jon. There was wildfire underneath it and she set the whole Sept ablaze,” Sansa did her best to explain through her tears.

“I just don’t understand—” Jon began, still baffled by the news.

“It doesn’t matter how it happened,” Sansa found herself shouting at the person she loved most in the world. “The woman who had my father executed is now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. And she’s murdered an entire Sept to do it!”

Jon remained quiet, watching Sansa’s face. He wished he knew what to say, but nothing came to him. The fire hissed behind them as her blue eyes filled with tears again.

“Margaery Tyrell is dead. She was sweet, and kind, and she was my friend. She used to visit orphanages in Flea Bottom. But she threatened Cersei and now she’s dead,” Sansa had to gasp for air as she struggled to get the words out.

Jon pulled Sansa into his arms. She buried her face into his neck and cried. Jon stood silently, holding her, and rubbing her back.

“People are dead. Innocent people are dead, my friend is dead,” Sansa said against his chest after some time.

“I know, my love, I know,” Jon whispered into her hair. 

“I know better than anyone how cruel Cersei Lannister is. But how could this happen? How can she have so much hatred in her?” Even after all of her time as a captive in King’s Landing, this still somehow seemed impossible, beyond what even Cersei was capable of.

“People do terrible things when they’re afraid,” Jon said. It was the only truth he knew since he felt the knives of his brothers in his belly.

The two of them stood some time, holding one another. 

“Jon, I know you feel this isn’t our war. I know that you know that the real war is North. But we have to stop her. She murdered our father. She murdered an entire Sept. We have to stop her,” she swore, holding Jon as tightly as she could.

“We will. I don’t know how, or when, but we will stop her.”


End file.
